Toy Freddy
DSaF 2 = Toy Freddy is a character in DSaF 2 and DSaF 3. Information He also seems to hate his life and has low self in his self. Like when Jack says a rude comment to him like "I would dropkick you any day" That somehow boosts his confidence or at least makes him feel better. Appearance Toy Freddy has a similar appearance to his original counterpart. He is a brown animatronic bear with light brown coloring on his belly, snout, and inner ears. He has black whisker spots, black eyebrows, brown eyelids, short eyelashes, blue eyes and a black nose. As with the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy has rosy red, blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish. His arms and legs are multi-jointed, like the other toy animatronics, but most appear darker. Toy Freddy's face is much flatter, wider, and significantly more round than the original Fazbender, with noticeably more buck teeth. He also seems to be the widest of the toy animatronics, as his body is much bigger compared to that of the original Freddy's. His ears are also much smaller and more oval in shape. He wears a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it. He also wears a small black top hat with a red stripe. In his right hand he holds a silver and black microphone. Trivia *He has poor shins (known because of Dave in DSaF 3) *He hates his life |-| DSaF 3 = Information Toy Freddy is one of the four salvageable animatronics within the Bakersfield Location (Others being Withered Freddy, Balloon Boy and Spring Freddy). Appearance Like the second game, Toy Freddy has a similar appearance to his original counterpart. He is a brown animatronic bear with light brown coloring on his belly, snout, and inner ears. He has black whisker spots, black eyebrows, brown eyelids, short eyelashes, blue eyes and a black nose. As with the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy has rosy red, blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish. His arms and legs are multi-jointed, like the other toy animatronics, but most appear darker. Toy Freddy's face is much flatter, wider, and significantly more round than the original Freddy Fazbear's, with noticeably more buck teeth. He also seems to be the widest of the toy animatronics, as his body is much bigger compared to that of the original Freddy's. His ears are also much smaller and more oval in shape. He wears a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it. He also wears a small black top hat with a red stripe. In his right hand he holds a silver and black microphone. He is missing and arm and an eye - even though he is described as missing a leg and an eye. |-| Gallery= Appearances Dayshift at Freddy's Enemy4.png|Toy Freddy in Breadbear Dayshift At Freddy's 2 Tfred.png|Toy Freddy. Tfred3.png|Toy Freddy mad. Tfred4.png|Toy Freddy standing still. Tfred5.png|Toy Freddy worried. Tfred6.png|Toy Freddy staring. Tfred7.png|Toy Freddy angry. Tfred8.png|Toy Freddy begins to turn. Tfred9.png Tfred10.png Tfred11.png Tfred13.png Tfred12.png Tfred14.png|Toy Freddo did a bite! Tfred15.png|Toy Freddy eating aubergine. Tfred16.png|Toy Freddy staring while eating eggplant. Dayshift At Freddy's 3 Salvage8.png|Toy freddy abandoned Tf1.png|Toy freddy on stage $toyfreddy.png|Toy Freddy's Sprites $poster1.png $poster9.png tf2.png|Toy Freddy Winking tf3.png|Toy Freddy Surprised tf4.png|Toy Freddy (2) Salvage8a.png|Ditto Category:Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Category:Characters Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:DSAF 3 Category:Salvagable Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Animatronics Category:DSAF 3 Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Characters Category:DSAF 3 Characters